iHate Freddie
by Justified12
Summary: What happened after Carly saw Freddie and Sam kissing in 'iOMG? Carly is about to find out that things are not always what they seem. A CAM one-shot of the night following that fateful moment.


**A/N: Okay... so this is my apology for not updating in far, far too long lol I'm sorry! I hope that you can forgive me. Things have been kinda hectic in my life lately and my writing brain has been tied up in boring and unimportant things *cough* Uni assignments *cough* Anywho... as a celebration of overcoming some creative writer's block and in response to that horrible, disgusting episode which we all know now as 'iOMG' i present you with this - my explanation of Sam's slip into total insanity. SUPPORT CAM! :D**

Carly sat on the edge of her bed, fingers itching at her jeans. She'd never felt so distracted before. These thoughts... they were just so frustrating. So invasive. She wasn't sure if she could take it anymore.

Sam.

Freddie.

Kissing.

Her stomach heaved again. Why did this hurt so much? She told Sam to make a move. She practically yelled it at her. She just never expected that it would be with... ugh, Freddie. I mean really? Freddie? Sam hates Freddie. Not just in the way that some girls pretend to hate boys they actually like. Sam HATES him. Carly knew her best friend well enough to know that for sure. How could she have even done that without vomiting? Carly blinked hard.

Truthfully, the whole 'make a move' thing had been kind of... well, a challenge. Carly knew that Sam was weird about something lately... because watching that girl think was always like seeing a dog walk on its hind legs. Very out of the ordinary. She had just hoped that the blonde was thinking about... but no. No of course not. Never. Yeah, Carly wanted Sam to be happy but... she only really said all that stuff hoping that Sam would tell her she was wrong and declare her undying love for... Ugh. Carly sighed heavily, willing her brain to shut up for once. She was just making things worse.

That stupid app. How did something so ridiculous and childish, tart all this?

The knock on her bedroom door almost made her scream.

'Carls?'

'What?' Carly growled, surprised by her own anger towards the sound of her best friend's voice.

'Can I come in?' Sam was quiet and timid, more so than Carly had ever heard before. But her stubborn brain didn't care. She was mad. She didn't care how the blonde felt.

'Whatever.' Carly turned on her bed, facing away from the door as it opened. She felt as Sam's weight shifted the mattress behind her when she sat down.

'You saw it didn't you?'

'Saw what?' Carly bit back. There was no way she was going to make this easy for Sam. Not with the churning, bubbling rage in her gut.

'You know...' Sam sighed, obviously too feeling guilty to even say it.

'What Sam? What do I know?' Carly spun around on the bed, eyes flashing with mixed hurt and annoyance.

'Carls...' Sam whispered, looking down at her hands.

'No. I want you to say it. Come on. If you can do it, you may as well admit to it.' Carly could almost taste the bitterness in her own words.

'I'm sorry.' Sam looked up at her with a sad, regretful gaze.

'Why? You got what you wanted right? Freddie is the one you _love.' _Carly drew the word out teasingly. She knew it was cruel and that she should never talk to her friend like that. After all, she was supposed to be happy for her. But she just couldn't keep a hold on herself. The sound of Sam's voice filled her with a kind of searing pain she never thought possible.

'No he's not!' Sam slammed her hands down on the bed. 'I don't even like him!'

Carly was taken aback. 'What? How can you say that? I clearly saw you kissing his stupid little face off!'

Sam shook her head, tousling long golden locks to hide her face. 'I only did that because...' She paused, biting down her bottom lip.

'Why Sam? Tell me why you did it.' Carly snapped again, quickly becoming impatient again with the blonde's 'feel sorry for me' tone.

'Because...' Sam hesitated again. She was fidgeting with her hands, swinging her feet back and forth so that they bounced off the bed with each movement.

'God damnit girl! Will you just fucking spit it out!' Carly threw her arms in the air in pure frustration. Sam was still hiding something from her and it was driving Carly up the wall. What could it possibly be now? Was Sam going to tell her that Freddie was fricken her boyfriend?

Sam looked shocked. She hardly ever heard her best friend swear. She knew it meant business. She had to tell the truth now, no matter how scared she was. 'Because I had to see.' Carly raised her eyebrows at her friend sceptically. 'I... I had to see ... What... you would do.'

'What I would do?' Carly frowned. 'You kissed Freddie... to hurt me?'

'No! Carly... I'd never... ' Sam took a deep breath in and let it out heavily. 'I... I didn't want to hurt you. I just... had to know for sure.'

'What are you talking about Sam? Know what for sure?' Carly was still furious and Sam's cryptic answers were only adding fuel to the fire.

'I... had to know that... you... y-you cared.' Sam stopped, looking straight into her best friend's eyes, trying desperately to make her understand. 'About me.'

'Sam... what do you mean? You know I care about you.' Carly felt like she was missing something. Sam was stalling. Why couldn't she just tell her?

'I don't love Freddie Carls... I... I love you.' Sam closed her eyes. There it was. No going back now. The blonde felt the heat already rising in her cheeks and her heart pacing back and forth in her chest.

'M-me?' Carly stammered, completely caught off guard. No way. There's no way she could have just said that. Sam... loves... me?

'I... I didn't want to make you mad Carls... I just... I had to do something! I mean, with all your 'don't you want a nice boyfriend's and 'i just want you to be happy' comments... How could I possibly know if you felt the same... o-or if you were just trying to be a good friend? Sometimes it seems like you...' Sam shrugged, at a loss for words. 'A-and other times... it's just the opposite. I was so tired of trying to figure out what you wanted... I just... I had to kiss Freddie. It was the only way I could see how you really felt about me.' Sam ran a hand through her hair nervously. 'Then when I saw your face... through that window... I knew.' She looked away apologetically. 'Even a blind person could have seen how... h-hurt you were.'

There was a long silence. Carly stared at her friend blankly, unable to work her way through the clouds of disbelief. 'You've got to be joking.' She finally shook her head. Why didn't Sam just ask her how she felt? Why didn't she say something? How could she not have known already how much she meant to her? That all those boys... were just... a mask.

'I know it seems... really fucked up. I just... you don't know how hard it's been for me...'

Carly suddenly snapped awake, eyes wide. 'For you? Do you have any idea what it felt like to watch you kiss him? When I know how much you would rather die that even touch him? And now... what? It's supposed to be all good and fine because you did it for me?' Carly stood, crossing the room and turning around again when she realized she had nowhere to go. ' No Sam. It's not all good. I am not at all cool with this!'

'Please Carls... Just... let me try to explain...' Sam got up off the bed too, moving towards the jittery, pacing brunette.

'No! I get it! I understand everything perfectly! Just perfectly!' Carly said too quickly. She was so furious she could barely contain it. Sam must be crazy, thinking that kissing Freddie would win her over. It was by far, the stupidest thing she'd ever heard someone say.

'Carly! Stop.' Sam grabbed her friend by the arms, halting her movements. 'Give me a chance... I...' Carly raised her eyebrows defiantly and the blonde sighed in response. 'I know it was a dumb thing to do... I just... I didn't feel like I had a choice... It was... a last resort...' Her deep blue eyes pleaded. 'I'm so sorry... I never should have done it... I... was afraid... I know I act real tough but... I'm a coward... you have to know though, I never meant to hurt you.'

Carly stared at the floor, refusing to look into the blonde's eyes. 'But you did.' Her voice was tiny, almost inaudible.

'Please... will you just...' Sam placed a finger under Carly's chin, urging her face upwards. 'Look at me.'

A single tear fell down the brunette's cheek as she let her eyes finally meet Sam's. 'So... you don't... l-love Freddie?'

'I love you.' Sam whispered like it was the truest thing she had ever said and leant in to kiss the tear off her friend's cheek. Instead of pulling back though, she let her lips hover over Carly's as she made sure that the girl had heard her. 'I love you.'

'I...' Carly felt her breath shudder in her chest. She was still mad at Sam but those words made her feel so weak, like a puppet with loose strings. She couldn't help but let the truth fall from her lips. 'I love you too.'

They both knew that things should never have happened this way. They were both far too stubborn and scared for their own good. But in that moment, it was okay. At least they didn't have to pretend anymore. They didn't have to continue with their well-practiced dance of denial. The words were finally out and they were both so tired of waiting.

Sam slowly closed the gap between them, letting their mouths meet in a gentle kiss. And as Carly tasted the salt of her tears on Sam's lips, she gradually let it go. Fuck Freddie. He didn't matter. Not now. Not ever again. She was finally kissing Sam; they had finally told each other the truth. Though somehow, they'd both always known. Their lips and tongues danced softly, patiently together. A feeling of peaceful anticipation sliding over them both.

Sam eased them back over to the bed and sat Carly down, taking a moment to catch her breath. She let her lips curve into a small, sad smile. This whole thing had gone on far too long. This moment should have happened years ago.

Carly watched on mesmerized as Sam unbuttoned her shirt, easing it off her shoulders in one smooth movement. Whenever she imagined this moment, she pictured herself a fumbling, nervous wreck. But now, after everything they'd been through, she felt almost relieved. Calm reverence and desire washed over her as Sam finished undressing and began helping her out of her own clothes. She lay back on the bed as the blonde pushed her shoulders down gently and slid on top of her.

Sam closed her eyes silently as their lips joined again. It took all the effort she had to stop from shaking as their naked skin brushed and melded together. She wrapped one arm around Carly's neck and the other underneath her hips, pulling her body in as close as possible. There was nothing left to say, nothing left to explain. This was where she was supposed to be. This was so much better than she ever thought possible. She exposed her heart to Carly. She gave her everything.

Carly felt her breath come out sharply as Sam wrapped their bodies together. The heat, the intensity... It was almost too much to take. Her fingers found the small of Sam's back and held on tight. It wasn't until she felt the blonde's lips leave hers and her teeth close around her pulse point that she tightened grip, back arching off the bed and her fingernails digging into Sam's back.

Sam gasped at the unexpected sting on her back, unconsciously biting down harder on the skin of Carly's neck. She felt her heart rattling in its cage, sending spikes of need through her body and making her head spin. She could barely breathe. Sliding her knee up the bed, Sam propped herself up slightly, pulling their burning skin apart and moving to look into Carly's dark brown eyes.

She removed her arm from underneath the brunette's back and placed it gently on her stomach. She traced her way up to Carly's nipple, brushing it with her finger before giving in to her want and replacing her hand with her mouth. She slowly circled Carly's nipple with her tongue, spurred on by each little breath and twitch.

Carly fought hard to keep a hold of herself as Sam's tongue flicked and teased her. Her hands tangled themselves in blonde hair, her body arching and writhing almost like she was possessed. Unfamiliar sounds continued to escape from her lips, each one louder and longer than the last. And after a few minutes, she knew she couldn't take any more. She pulled Sam's head back from her breast, looking her straight in the eyes.

Sam pulled back, already knowing what Carly wanted from her, and let her hand fall to the girl's thigh. Answering the silent question with her gaze, she slowly traced her fingers along Carly's skin, stopping just short of her core. Sam could barely look at her hand on the girl's leg. Her cheeks were burning hot and her breath was coming in short gasps. But she still wasn't scared. She knew this was right. She moved smoothly, her mouth falling open slightly at the feel of Carly's warm, wet centre.

Carly was so caught up in the moment, the incessant pulsing of her muscles, that she almost lost control when she felt Sam's fingers on her. It took her a few seconds to realize that her legs were shaking from tensing so tight. She couldn't help but blush when the blonde's blue eyes caught her own.

Sam knew the time for waiting was over. She had to show Carly just how much she loved her, how much she wanted her and only her. Slowly, gently, she moved inside of her, marvelling again at the new sensations. Her heart jumped at Carly's little whimper and she leant down to place a quick kiss on her lips before swiftly moving down the bed.

Carly was surprised at Sam's departure at first but then when she realized what the blonde had in mind, she couldn't help but feel a rush of anticipation. Thankfully, Sam didn't keep her waiting long, her tongue finding the brunette's clit skilfully and tentatively. Carly felt shudder run through her body, right down to her toes. The pressure was already so much. She knew it wouldn't take much more to push her over the edge.

Sam sighed at the taste and feel of Carly's centre. She briefly wondered if it was all just a lustful, hazy dream... but then the sound of the girl's quiet gasps and moans quickly brought her back to reality. She traced circles with her tongue, slow and teasing.

They fell into a gentle, patient rhythm, not rushing anything. Sam met Carly's hip movements with deeper, longer thrusts, increasingly the speed of her tongue a little more each time. And as Carly's muscled tensed more and more, Sam instinctively knew she was close. She picked up her pace and watched as the brunette pulsed and shuddered into her, letting out a low, muffled groan.

Sam moved up the bed and rested her body softly over Carly's as she relaxed again. They lay together entwined in silence for a long moment, only the sound of their breathing filling the air. Until finally, Carly spoke.

'I still hate Freddie ya know.' She whispered, turning on her side a little to face Sam.

The blonde smirked in response. 'Yeah... me too.'


End file.
